A Grave Affair
A Grave Affair is a case featured in Criminal Case as the second case of the season as well the forty sixth overall. It is featured as the second case set in the Haunted Street district of Firiham. Plot After finding and listening to the video, in the flashlight. The team agreed to go to the church and investigate what they could find. When they got there, however, they found the lifeless body of Hermione Baudelaire, her face cracked open by being smashed on a gravestone. The team started to investigate and found their way into the church, where they found clues that lead them to suspect mystery man, Billy Noname, who claimed to not know about the murder, Horror writer, Fredrick Rockies, who told them the victim allowed herself to have a character based on her. However, they found a strange spyglass and send it to Expaei. After hearing the results, they questioned ghost haunter, Monic Mortreal. They then got the results from the lab and regrouped in the church and recapped, before getting interrupted by Joseph, who told the team that he had found a second tunnel under the church! Akemi and the player investigated the tunnel to find it bricked off in areas and Akemi commented that it was like a subway station. They found a clue that lead them to make RPD member, Carson Williams, a suspect and after questioning him, they moved on. Soon after, they found a wanted poster for a crazy woman, who was called Annabelle Greengrass. They checked on her and then left her alone. After recapping the second parts to their investigation, the team were interrupted by Annabelle, who threatened to kill Billy for something he did in the past! They questioned Annebelle and she came up with some strange story about Billy being in a strange group, they refused to believe her story and carried on. They then, after getting all the evidence they needed, arrested Annabelle Greengrass for the murder of Hermione Baudelaire. They managed to find Annabelle and questioned her about the murder of Herminone. She refused to answer the rumours of her, until the team told her everything they had against her. She then exploded and explained that it was the victim's fault for Annabelle's sins. She said that she believed that the victim tried to spike her drink with some unknown drug. She explained that the victim did it so Annabelle wouldn't know what happened to her mother and the group, she was planning to release a book on, She revealed that, when confourted with the evidence Annabelle had for the victim doing this, the victim just laughed. Annabelle wanted answers and started slamming the victim's head into a gravestone, demanding answers. She didn't stop until the victim said two final words, "Passage way", before passing away from her head being destroyed. Annabelle then refused to be arrested, due to her thinking that she had the right to kill the victim for keeping information from her. After forcing the handcuffs on her, a screaming Annabelle was forced into the courtroom, where the judge was kind of scared and sentenced Annabelle to the Firiham asylum, where he hoped the doctors could make sense of what and how Annabelle's brain worked. After the trail, Akemi and the player thought it would be a good idea to look for Annabelle's mother and find out what the passage way, under the church, had to do with it. The player and Akemi started the investigation into Annabelle's missing mother by talking to Fredrick. He revealed that it was possible that Annabelle's mother was still alive, as he had heard something strange in the tunnel. The team thanked him for this information and went into the tunnel and found a broken 50's radio with was speaking in code. They send the radio to Tyana Lebedev. She revealed that it was a message telling someone called "Ashley Martyns" to remember to break the glass of ghosts. The team wondered what this glass of ghosts is, so they go back and ask Fredrick. He tells them that the object was a thing of legend, made in the 13th century by an evil warlock, who wanted to trap souls in a glass ball but revealed that there might be a curse with it, meaning death to whoever breaks it. Akemi and the player then agree to take this information back to the team. Expaei and the player began their part of the investigation by looking into the hidden room, when they investigated it, they found, what looked like, a mirror. They unlocked it and looked into it and they saw about 12 people behind them, looking at them before one of them, a woman called "The bird", dropped something in the player's pocket. The player found a locked book and Expaei and the player opened it to see a woman from before, Agent Ladybird, she started to talk about a danger no one could understand, other then them. She then told them to look into the group to find out more, she said that she has hope in them. She then put a number on the screen. Expaei and the player, who was very confused at this point, choose to look into the book more. After Expaei looked into it, they found out that the number belonged to Tom Magicedso, the news reporter from the news program. They went and found them and he told them, in secret, that the group was a lot of friends together, finding this unknown evil. When Expaei asked what it was, Tom refused to tell them and left. Expaei and the player then headed back to the police air ship. When they returned, the team talked about what they learned before Luna came in with Kristina, saying that she had some information from inside of the prison. They talked to her and she revealed that there was talks of a prisoner, who had escaped, dressing up as death and killing people and that she was very worried about her life. When she was questioned about if she had any proof, Kristina gave them a picture and, after recovering the faded picture, they saw the Grim Reaper, with a knife in their hands, coming towards Kristina's cell. The team thanked her for this information and told her to wait in her cell for them to arrive, saying that they will trap them. Krstina agreed and returned to her cell in Firiham prison and the team followed her, to find out who was stalking Kristina as the Grim Reaper Summary Victim *'Hermione Baudelaire' (Lifeless body found in St Nick's graveyard with her face cracked open) Murder weapon *'Gravestone' Killer *'Annabelle Greengrass' Suspects Billy_Noname_suspect_complete.png|Billy Noname Fredrick_Rockies_suspect_complete.png|Fredrick Rockies Monic_Mortreal_suspect_complete.png|Monic Mortreal Carson_Williams_suspect_complete.png|Carson Williams Annabelle-Greengrass_suspect_complete.png|Annabelle Greengrass Quasi-Suspects Agent_Ladybird_quasi.png|Agent Ladybird Tom-Magicedso_quasi.png|Tom Magicedso KRISTINA_SOLOMON_quasi_3.png|Kristina Solomon Killer's Profile *The killer eats W&W's candies. *The killer had read "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets". *The killer plays golf. *The killer wears green. *The killer has brown hair. Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate St Nick's Graveyard (Clues: Victim's body, Note, Broken key; Victim Identified: Hermione Baudelaire) *Examine Broken key (Result: Fixed key; New crime scene unlocked: Inside the Church) *Investigate Inside the Church (Clues: Faded bible, Ripped paper, Locked chest) *Examine Faded Bible (Result: B.Noname; New suspect: Billy Noname) *Question Billy about if he saw anything. *Examine Ripped paper (Result: Script for a horror book; New suspect: Fredrick Rockies) *Question Fredrick about basing a character in his book off the victim. *Examine Locked chest (Result: Strange object) *Analyse strange object (09:00:00; New suspect: Monic Mortreal) *Question Monic about spying on the victim with her "Ghost glass". *Examine Note (Result: "Your Skeleton will rot in hell FOREVER!") *Analyse threatening note (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer had read "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets") *Analyse Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats W&W's candies) *Move onto chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Secret underground tunnel (Clues: Strange object, Wooden box) *Examine Strange object (Result: Video footage) *Examine Male figure (Result: Match; New suspect: Carson Williams) *Question Carson about being in the strange tunnel (Profile Updated: Carson eats W&W Candies) *Examine Wooden Box (Result: Bloody cardboard box) *Analyse Bloody Cardboard box (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays golf; New crime scene unlocked; Church Cross) *Investigate Church Cross (Clues: Video camera, Ripped paper, Coded lock) *Examine Video Camera (Result: Unlocked camera) *Analyse camera footage (12:00:00) *Question Fredrick about his and the victim's fight (Profile Updated: Fredrick eats W&W Candies, plays golf and reads "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets") *Examine Ripped paper (Result: Wanted poster; New suspect: Annabelle Greengrass) *Check on Annabelle's safety (Profile updated: Annabelle eats W&W Candies and plays golf) *Examine coded lock (Result: beheaded victim ice figure) *Analyse beheaded victim ice figure (03:00:00) *Question Billy about taking his anger out with the beheaded ice figure (Profile Updated: Billy eats W&W Candies, plays golf and reads "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets") *Move onto chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 *Question Annabelle about what Billy "did" (Profile Updated: Annabelle reads "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets"; New crime scene: Doors of the Church) *Investigate Doors of the Church (Clues: Broken object, Locked phone) *Examine Broken Object (Result: Data computer) *Examine data computer (Result: Criminal Record database) *Question Carson about his fight with the victim (Result: Carson plays golf and reads "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets") *Examine Locked phone (Result: Unlocked phone) *Analyse phone (09:00:00) *Question Monic about calling the victim a "Fake" (Monic eats W&W Candies, plays golf and reads "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets") *Investigate Hidden Room (Clues: Bloody bit of stone, Human eye) *Examine Bloody bit of stone (Result: Fibrics) *Analyse Fibrics (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears green) *Examine Human eye (Result: Strange sample) *Analyse Strange sample (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown hair) *Arrest the killer NOW! *Move onto Ghost Town (2/6) (1 star) Ghost Town (2/6) *Speak to Fredrick about Annabelle's mother (Available after unlocking Ghost Town) *Investigate Secret underground tunnel (clue: Strange Radio) *Examine Strange Radio (Result: Coded radio) *Analyse Coded radio (09:00:00) *Ask Fredrick about the "Glass of Ghosts" (Reward: 1x Burger) *Investigate Hidden Room (Clue: Strange mirror) *Examine Strange mirror (Result: Locked book) *Examine Locked book (Result: Call with woman) *Speak with Agent Ladybird *Analyse numbers (Prerequisite: Agent Ladybird's Interrogation; 06:00:00) *Speak with Tom about the "secrets" (Reward: Secret agent outfit) *See what is worrying Kristina (Everything above must be done first; Reward: 20,000 coins) *Move onto the next case (1 star) Trivia *The title is a pun on the murder weapon and the location of the murder. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The City of Crimes Category:Haunted Street